Etranges phénomènes
by caramelle 1
Summary: Teyla, John et Elisabeth rencontrent quelques soucis, qui ne sont pas gênant enfin, cela dépend de la personne de qui l'on parle. Surtout quand ces derniers peuvent lire dans les pensées des autres.
1. Le début d'une étrange aventure

_**Auteur :**_Caramelle 1_**  
**_

_**Paring **_Teyla, John et Elisabeth en particulier, et tout le reste de la bande_**  
**_

_** Disclamer :**_ Rien n'est à moi, tout est aux créateurs de la série...dommage.

_**1) Le début, d'une étrange aventure**_

Le docteur Elisabeth Weir, brillante diplomate, dirigeante de la célèbre cité d'Atlantis était excitée. Elle allait enfin repasser la porte pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, et participer à une mission, ce qui l'obligeait à déléguer ses tâches au colonel Caldwell, durant quelques heures. SGA-4 avait découvert quelques jours auparavant un bâtiment très ancien, où des pans entiers de murs étaient recouverts d'une langue encore inconnue pour le moment. L'équipe d'exploration avait tenté de prendre quelques clichés, mais les photos étaient toutes ressorties noires. Grâce à son excellente maîtrise des langues, la jeune femme souhaitait voir d'elle-même ces inscriptions. Pour le moment les linguistes n'arrivaient pas à déchiffrer cette langue et elle espérait trouver une solution. Avec l'aide de Rodnay, elle avait réussi à convaincre les deux colonels, inquiets pour sa sécurité de la laisser explorer ce temple.

Le départ était prévu à 14 heures et la mission devait durer environ 4 heures. Le jour sur cette planète ne durait que cinq heures, le reste du temps, il y régnait une nuit totale, ce qui devenait vite oppressant. Il était déjà deux heures moins dix, Elisabeth après avoir fini de lire le compte-rendu de la planète, elle partit se changer dans ses quartiers, revint dans son bureau où elle récupéra son ordinateur portable. Apercevant son amie devant la porte, elle alla la rejoindre.

- Docteur Weir, vous êtes prêtes,_ l'interrogea, la jeune femme._

- Oui, j'ai hâte de découvrir cette langue, _lui confia-t-elle_. Savez-vous où se trouve le reste de SGA-1?

- Le docteur McKay a demandé au colonel Sheppard de passer à son labo avant de nous rejoindre. Quand à Ronon, je crois qu'il est en train de se préparer.

L'équipe de John avait été choisie pour accompagner, la jeune femme et le scientifique, au temple. Cela afin de les changer un peu des missions qu'ils avaient effectuer jusque là, avait prétexté le colonel Caldwell. Mais en vérité, il avait confié cette charge à SGA-1, car il savait que c'était la meilleure équipe d'exploration de la cité.

- Teyla, je voulais sa...

Mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase, une voix d'homme que les deux jeunes femmes reconnurent immédiatement, leur parvint depuis le couloir.

- McKay, vous ne pourriez pas faire un peu attention?

- Oh, excusez-moi colonel, mais c'est vous qui venez de ma percuter, _lui répondit l'homme de mauvaise fois._

- Je vous signale tout de même que vous ne marchez pas droit depuis qu'on est sorti de votre labo.

- Je marche parfaitement droit colonel, c'est vous qui zigzaguez, _s'indigna le scientifique_.

- McKay, ce n'est pas moi qui ai percuté, une infirmière, _lui rétorqua John_. Et si vous avez du mal à porter ce matériel, et bien il ne fallait pas le prendre.

- Il faut que je prenne ces instruments de prélèvements, et pardonnez moi si je n'ai pas autant de force que vous, mais j'ai choisi entre intelligence et force, _répliqua Rodnay._

Les deux jeunes femmes les virent arriver, avec une valise dans chaque main, en plus de leur sac à dosAvant que John ne puisse lui rétorquer quoique ce soit, la diplomate décida d'arrêter leur joute verbale.

- Messieurs, vous aurez tout le temps de vous disputer quand nous serons revenus.

Les deux hommes se turent et se placèrent devant la porte sans rajouter un seul mot. C'est dans un calme pesant que le quatrième membre de l'équipe arriva. La porte des étoile fut activée et chaque personne prit une valise puis traversèrent le vortex.


	2. Découverte

**_Auteur :_** Caramelle 1

**_Titre :_** Etranges phénomènes.

**_Résumé :_** Suite à la découverte d'un temple, Elisabeth, Teyla et John rencontrent quelques problèmes.

**_Disclamer :_** Rien est à moi (dommage), tout est aux producteurs, donc pas d'argent.

**_Situation :_** Aucun épisode en particulier, après la première saison.

_lagentillefan :_merci pour ta review, et normalement j'ai corrigé la faute_**  
**_

L'action devrait arriver dans le prochain chapitre, qui devrait arriver dimanche prochain si tout se passe bien.

_**2) La découverte**_

Lorsque l'équipe arriva sur la planète, elle fut surprise par la chaleur étouffante qui y régnait. Malgré les dires de nombreuses personnes, aucune des cinq personnes n'avait imaginé que l'atmosphère était aussi étouffante. Ils étaient dans une clairière où il n'y avait que de l'herbe, alors que quelques mètres plus loin, d'immenses arbres étaient plantés, sous lesquels avait poussé de grandes plantes qui ressemblaient un peu aux plantes carnivores qu'il y avait sur Terre, seulement leur taille était cinq fois supérieure aux plus grandes carnivores terrestres. Les couleurs qu'arboraient cette flore était très diverse, elle prenait à peut-être toutes les teintes de l'arc-en-ciel.

Après s'être arrêté une minute ou deux pour observer le paysage, le docteur Weir ainsi que SGA-1 s'engagèrent sur l'unique sentier où ne poussait pas le moindre brin d'herbe, ce qui semblait assez étrange face à la végétation luxuriante de l'endroit, et se dirigèrent vers le temple situé à environ 5 minutes de marche. Au passage des êtres humains les plantes s'agitèrent un peu et essayèrent de les flairer, cette réaction avait étonné la première équipe d'exploration, mais il n'y avait aucun danger, car après les avoir « senti », ces carnivores reprenaient leurs places et semblait apprécier les humains.

Bien qu'ils soient habitués à marcher, une fine pellicule de sueur vint rapidement couvrir leurs corps, et Rodney commença à ronchonner contre les conditions climatiques de cette planète.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas que personne n'habite sur cette foutue planète, évidement il faut qu'on aille l'explorer, tout ça parce qu'il y a d'anciennes ruines dont on ne comprend pas les écrits.

- McKay, dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous qui avait voulu venir ici pour effectuer quelques prélèvements, de plus le colonel Caldwell à ordonner que nous accompagnons le docteur Weir.

- C'est étrange que vous l'ayez écouté, cette fois-ci. _En disant cela Rodney regarda Elisabeth qui marchait devant eux aux côtés de Teyla_. _Mais voyant les yeux du colonel s'assombrir, il préféra ne rien ajouter sur ce sujet_.

Le silence se réinstalla, mais il ne dura pas bien longtemps car le scientifique recommença à se plaindre au bout de trente secondes.

- J'aurai dû laisser Zelenka faire ce travail, en plus, il semblait ravi de pouvoir quitter pendant quelques heures la cité.

- Dois-je vous rappeler, Rodney que vous ne vouliez pas qu'il y aille parce que vous aviez peur que les prélèvements soient mal fait.

- J'avais une bonne raison d'avoir quelques craintes, il ne sait pas se servir de ces appareils.

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez, il connaît autant que vous….

A quelques mètres devant eux Elisabeth demanda à l'athosienne.

- Sont-ils toujours comme cela en mission ?

- En général oui, mais par moment ils ne se chamaillent pas, ce qui est assez rare d'ailleurs, _lui confia la jeune femme_.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour les supporter continuellement ?

- Je crois que je ne le sais pas moi-même docteur Weir. C'est peut-être dû au fait que j'y suis habitué depuis le temps et puis étant chef des Athosiens je dois savoir faire preuve de patience.

- Et bien vous faites preuve de beaucoup de courage, moi à votre place je crois que j'aurai eu envie d'étouffer l'un des deux, _lui répondit la jeune femme un sourire aux lèvres_.

- J'y ai déjà sérieusement songé docteur Weir, _rajouta Teyla assez bas pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres_.

Cette remarque fit sourire les deux jeunes femmes, mais leur attention fut bientôt attirée par l'édifice devant lequel le runner était arrêté. Le petit groupe le rejoignit et se permit pendant quelques instants d'observer le temple.

Le bâtiment était de proportions assez modestes, une quinzaine de mètres de haut sur une vingtaine de large, même si ce n'était pas immense, la décoration avait été soignée lors de la construction. Le temple semblait avoir été fait en pierre, mais la personne qui avait construit cet édifice avait fait recouvrir les faces de grandes dalles de marbre sur lesquelles des fresques d'une grande précision avait été sculptées, reflétait la lumière du jour sans que cela ne soit éblouissant pour les observateurs. Dix colonnes dont le style variait entre le dorique et le ionique, supportaient un toit, sous lequel chaque visiteur était contraint de passer pour se rendre dans le temple.

Après avoir détaillé l'ensemble, l'équipe se dirigea vers l'unique porte qui permettait d'entrer. John demanda à Ronon de surveiller les alentours pour plus de sécurité, pendant que Rodney, Teyla, Elisabeth et lui-même pénétraient dans le bâtiment.

A l'intérieur, l'édifice était aussi surprenant que l'extérieur. En effet, les écrits sur les murs étaient recouverts d'une texture bleue qui diffusait une douce lumière à l'approche du petit groupe, ce qui permettait de pouvoir se déplacer sans risque. Un petit couloir où de nombreux bas reliefs étaient sculptés, donnait accès à une première salle à gauche située à environ cinq mètres de l'entrée et continuait sur une dizaine de mètres avant de s'ouvrir sur une seconde pièce, toute aussi grande que la précédente. Les salles au vu de leurs proportions étaient construites sous le temple. Elisabeth ayant lu les rapports de la première équipe d'exploration se dirigea directement vers la pièce la plus éloignée, qui semblait rassembler une plus grande diversité d'écrits, de fresques ainsi que de bas reliefs. Le colonel demanda à Teyla de la suivre afin de voir si elle ne pouvait pas l'aider dans ses recherches, ayant peut-être déjà eu l'occasion de voir cette langue, alors que Rodney et lui-même allèrent dans la seconde salle, où d'étranges phénomènes se produisaient avec les appareils de mesure.

A SUIVRE...


	3. Problèmes en perspective

**_Auteur :_** Caramelle 1.

**_Titre :_** Etranges phénomènes.

**_Résumé :_** Suite à la découverte d'un temple, Elisabeth, Teyla et John rencontrent quelques problèmes.

**_Disclamer :_** Rien est à moi (dommage), tout est aux producteurs, donc pas d'argent.

**_Situation :_** Aucun épisode en particulier, après la première saison.

_**3) Problèmes en perspective**_

Au bout de 3 heures de recherche, John décida de faire à nouveau un tour dehors, il n'appréciait pas de rester enfermé longtemps dans une pièce sans rien faire. Seulement à cause de l'étrange matière qui recouvrait les murs du temple, cela brouillait les fréquences radios ce qui empêchait toutes les communications. Un problème pouvant survenir à tout instant, il devait assurer la protection de McKay contre d'éventuels ennemis mais surtout contre lui-même, comme l'avait suggéré Zelenka, ne souhaitant pas qu'un autre système solaire soit détruit par la faute de son collègue . En sortant il remarqua que la luminosité avait changé depuis sa dernière sortie. Il rejoignit Ronon posté à quelques mètres de l'entrée et l'interrogea. Le runner lui répondit que cela faisait environ deux minutes, que le soleil déclinait rapidement et qu'il comptait justement le prévenir.

Le colonel Sheppard retourna près du scientifique et lui dit de remballer toutes ses affaires, car il était temps de rentrer. Ce dernier protesta mais John lui expliqua que la lumière diminuait de plus en plus et il ne souhaitait pas traverser la forêt en pleine nuit, risquant ainsi de se faire attaquer par quelque chose, qui aurait pu passer inaperçu lors des différentes inspections. Il l'aida à ranger tous ses instruments et déposa deux caisses de matériels à côté de l'entrée alors que Rodney s'occupait de transporter le reste, avant d'aller prévenir les deux jeunes femmes de leur départ avancé.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la seconde salle, il ressentit immédiatement une sensation de fraîcheur. Les deux femmes devaient appréciées d'être au frais, car dans le reste du temple l'atmosphère était moite. Elles étaient concentrées sur un pan du mur, qu'elles essayaient de traduire. Elisabeth trop absorbée dans son travail ne l'entendit pas arriver, à l'inverse de Teyla qui le remarqua dès qu'il franchit la porte. Cette dernière prévint la diplomate qui se retourna, intriguée par la venue de John alors qu'il lui restait encore une bonne heure, avant de devoir rentrer.

Elle pensa immédiatement à un problème avec McKay comme il y en arrivait souvent en ce moment, mais elle se reprit. John paraissait serein, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave et la jeune femme se demanda alors pour quelle raison il venait les voir. Elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas sans une raison valable, ayant appris depuis longtemps maintenant que la linguiste n'appréciait pas d'être dérangée pour une broutille, alors qu'elle travaillait. Avant qu'une des deux jeunes femmes présentes, ne l'interroge il leur annonça :

- Il va falloir que vous arrêtiez pour aujourd'hui, le soleil décline plus rapidement que prévu, et je souhaiterais arriver à la porte avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

- John est-ce que Rodney à découvert des choses intéressantes, _lui demanda la diplomate._

- Il ne sait pas encore très bien il me semble, quand je lui ai posé la question il a seulement répondu qu'il devait approfondir ses recherches quand il serait au calme, _lui répondit-il._

Le docteur Weir ramassa son portable, alors que Teyla se dirigeait vers la sortie, mais avant d'atteindre la porte elle s'arrêta. La jeune femme se recula un peu et mit sa main devant elle, ses doigts ne pouvaient pas aller très loin, ils semblaient être arrêtés à une dizaine de centimètres de l'encadrement, et ne pouvaient pas avancer plus. Ses deux amis intrigués par sa réaction s'approchèrent d'elle, et c'est à ce moment qu'ils remarquèrent tous deux comme l'athosienne quelques secondes auparavant qu'une sorte de membrane transparente diffusant une faible lumière bleutée les empêchaient d'avancer davantage. Elle semblait vibrer à une vitesse assez importante ce qui expliquait la formation de vaguelettes. Les deux membres de SGA-1 suivirent des doigts la membrane sur tout son long, et palpèrent à peu près toute la surface, espérant découvrir une faille. Mais cette idée abandonna rapidement leurs esprits, n'ayant rien trouvé qui pourrait les aider. Ils revinrent vers Elisabeth qui se chargeait d'observer le milieu de la paroi. Personne ne posa de question sur les résultats, ceux-ci se lisant sur le visage des autres.

- Colonel, avez-vous vu senti quoi que ce soit en entrant dans la pièce, _le questionna Teyla_.

- Je ne pense pas lorsque je suis arrivé tout semblait normal, j'ai juste remarqué qu'il y faisait plus frais.

- C'est étrange, lorsque nous sommes arrivées il faisait aussi chaud que dans le reste du temple, mais je me rappelle avoir trouvé qu'il faisait d'un seul coup plus frais et j'ai pensé que je m'étais seulement habitué à la chaleur qui régnait. C'était juste avant que Teyla me prévienne de votre arrivée, _leur répondit Elisabeth._

- Je me souviens que j'ai eu la même impression, mais tout comme vous j'ai cru mettre acclimatée, _rajouta l'athosienne. _

_- _Est-ce que quelqu'un à une idée pour sortir d'ici, _leur demanda John_.

- Je n'en ai aucune et je n'ai rien lu dans cette pièce qui est un rapport avec une quelconque barrière empêchant les gens de ressortir.

- Cette situation me fait penser à une histoire que mon père me lisait lorsque j'étais petite. Un homme après être entré dans une salle, s'est retrouvé bloqué. Ses amis ont tenté de l'aider à sortir mais ils n'ont pas réussi. Au bout de trois jours, par manque d'eau il a fini par s'évanouir, et c'est à ce moment que la paroi s'est retirée. Nos parents nous la racontait afin que les enfants n'aillent pas fouiner dans les temples ou dans les grottes, _leur raconta Teyla_.

- Et bien c'est gai, on a plus qu'à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il nous arrive la même chose, _répondit le colonel essayant de détendre l'atmosphère._

Ils pensèrent alors tous aux risques de mourir, mais rejetèrent cette pensée, ils n'étaient pas du genre à perdre espoir. Au bout d'une minute, un étrange bruit se fit entendre, qui émanait de la paroi. Elisabeth, Teyla et John se reculèrent mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire dix pas, la membrane se déplaça. Lorsqu'elle les atteignit, au lieu de ressentir le choc auquel ils s'attendaient, rien ne se passa. Le docteur Weir qui avait fermé les yeux en attente du choc, les rouvrit alors et demanda presque immédiatement aux deux autres.

- Est-ce que vous …


	4. Soucis de supériorité

_**4) Soucis de supériorité**_

- Est-ce que vous voyez quelque chose, _les interrogea Elisabeth_. Personnellement il fait totalement noir, _rajouta-t-elle_.

- Je n'y vois rien non plus docteur Weir, _lui répondit la jeune femme._

_- _C'est pareil de mon côté, _leur annonça John. _Nous avons apparemment tous trois perdu la vue, espérons que cet effet ne soit que temporaire.

- Je l'espère aussi John, mais pour le moment essayons de trouver la sortie, Rodnay et Ronon vont certainement commencer à se demander pourquoi nous ne sommes toujours pas sortis. Il faudrait peut-être mieux, quitter cette salle afin d'éviter qu'il leur arrive la même chose, _proposa la linguiste._

- Très bonne idée docteur Weir. N'étiez-vous pas en face de la porte avant que la membrane ne nous touche_, lui demanda l'athosienne_. Cela serait peut-être plus facile pour vous de retrouver la porte.

- En effet, Teyla, John essayez d'attraper mon sac à dos, et après je commencerai à avancer pour retrouver la sortie, cela évitera sans doute qu'on ne cherche inutilement.

Le colonel et la jeune femme se tournèrent alors vers la diplomate. Seulement n'y voyant absolument rien, les deux amis qui tentaient de la toucher, eurent plus de mal qu'ils ne pensèrent. En effet, ils n'avaient pas particulièrement l'habitude de se retrouver dans le noir total.

John fut le premier à essayer de se rapprocher du docteur Weir. Il tendit une main devant lui, au niveau de sa taille, mais ne rencontra que du vide, puis il s'avança un petit peu, et parvint à sentir quelque chose du bout des doigts. Seulement ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'il avait attrapé, il appuya davantage. La voix d'Elisabeth se fit à nouveaux entendre.

- John arrêtez d'appuyer s'il vous plaît, vous êtes en train de pousser sur mes côtes.

L'homme stoppa immédiatement.

- Pardonnez moi Elisabeth, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que je touchais.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal à cause de la situation et je ne vais pas en mourir, _lui répondit la jeune femme, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. _

La diplomate attrapa sa main et la redirigea vers son sac. Le colonel en se guidant tenta de se placer derrière la femme, mais un peu décalé afin de laisser de la place à l'athosienne. Cette dernière, ne parvenant pas à toucher son amie s'avança de quelques pas. Elle releva sa main et réussit à attraper le sac à dos. Le docteur Weir la sentant tenir son sac, leur dit :

- Bien j'y vais, _les prévient Elisabeth_

La jeune femme marcha doucement, en plaçant ses mains devant elle pour éviter de se prendre les obstacles qu'il pouvait y avoir sur son chemin. Elle se déplaça sur un mètre environ avant de sentir, un mur. Pour retrouver l'entrée, elle fit glisser ses mains de chaque côté et rencontra du vide à sa droite. La linguiste se décala doucement laissant le temps à ses amis, de la suivre et s'aventura dans le couloir qui s'ouvrait devant elle.

Pendant ce temps, à l'entrée du temple. Rodnay commençait à trouver l'attente de plus en plus longue, et craignait qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à ses amis.

- Ronon je crois que se serait peut-être plus prudent d'aller voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, vous ne croyez pas, _l'interrogea le scientifique_

_-_ En effet, ils ont du rencontrer un problème, cela fait cinq minutes que le colonel est entré, et ils ne sont toujours pas sortis, _lui répondit le runner qui était pour une fois d'accord avec ce dernier._

- Vous pourriez peut-être aller les retrouver, _lui proposa le physicien._

- C'est justement ce que j'allais vous proposer pendant que j'irais les rejoindre, vous montrerez la garde tout seul, mais faites attention tout de même il se peut qu'il y ait des choses qui rodent aux alentours.

- Euh…_McKay prenant conscience des risques qu'il y avait à rester dehors et comparant ceux qu'il courrait en entrant…_Je crois qu'il serait préférable que j'y aille et pendant ce temps vous resterez ici.

Ronon sachant qu'il avait réussi à faire changer d'avis Rodnay, en jouant sur ses peurs, esquissa un faible sourire enfin ce qui s'y rapprochait le plus pour ceux qui le connaissaient, alors que le scientifique pénétrait dans l'édifice.

Ce dernier pointa son arme devant lui, et avança doucement, il lui sembla voir des gens bouger au fond du couloir, mais ne les reconnaissait pas, et préféra continuer à se rapprocher. Plus il s'approchait et plus les silhouettes devinrent nettes, alors qu'elles étaient à trois mètres, il identifia la personne devant, les deux autres.

- Docteur Weir, est-ce que ça va, _lui demanda le scientifique intrigué par le fait qu'elle touche les murs prudemment en avançant._

- Rodnay, c'est bien vous, _le questionna-t-elle._

- Bien sur que c'est moi, mais que vous est-il arrivé,_ ses deux amis semblaient tenir le sac de la diplomate. Une crainte lui vint à l'esprit et il se rapprocha très rapidement, _

- En fait, professeur McKay, nous avons tous les trois perdus la vue, _les craintes de ce dernier se révélèrent vraie, lui répondit l'athosienne._

_- _Ce serait vraiment gentil de votre part de venir nous aider, _lui suggéra le colonel._

- Euh oui, bien entendu, docteur Weir donnez moi votre main, je vais vous conduire à l'extérieur.

La jeune femme fit ce que lui avait suggéré son ami, et c'est ainsi que les quatre personnes se retrouvèrent à l'air libre, quelques temps plus tard. Le physicien allait demander à son équipier de venir l'aider, mais quand il releva la tête, il remarqua que celui-ci semblait fixer les sous bois devant lui.

- Que se passe-t-il Ronon ?

- J'ai remarqué des créatures se promener à la lisière de la forêt. En voyant la façon qu'ils ont de m'observer, ils souhaitent m'avoir à leur repas. Pour le moment, il semblerait qu'ils ne sortent pas de la protection offerte par les arbres mais je crains que cela ne dure pas. Colonel je cois qu'il va falloir se dépêcher de rejoindre la porte des étoiles, rapidement.

- Je pense que nous ne vous serons d'aucun secours, Ronon, _lui avoua Elisabeth_.

Ce dernier surpris par les dires de sa supérieur se retourna légèrement sur le côté afin de pouvoir observer ses amis, tout en continuant à surveiller l'orée du bois. Ce qu'il vit alors le surprit. En effet, Teyla, le colonel, ainsi que la diplomate avait tout les trois le contour des yeux blancs. Il lui sembla apercevoir des reflets bleu passer dans leurs yeux, mais le plus surprenant étaient leurs pupilles d'un noir éclatant.


	5. Mémo

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais je souhaitais savoir si je devais continuer à publier la suite de ma fic, parce que je ne sais pas si cela intéresse vraiment quelqu'un.

Si je n'ai pas de réponse alors j'arrêterai de poster la suite, car j'ai du mal à la mettre à jour, et si cela n'intéresse personne alors autant que j'arrête.


	6. Poursuite

**_Auteur :_** Caramelle 1

**_Titre :_** Etranges phénomènes.

**_Résumé :_** Suite à la découverte d'un temple, Elisabeth, Teyla et John rencontrent quelques problèmes.

**_Disclamer :_** Rien est à moi (dommage), tout est aux producteurs, donc pas d'argent.

**_Situation :_** Aucun épisode en particulier, après la première saison.

**_5) Poursuite_**

Ce dernier surprit par les dires de cette dernière se retourna légèrement afin de pouvoir observer ses amis, tout en continuant à surveiller l'orée du bois. Ce qu'il vit alors le surprit. En effet, Teyla, le colonel, ainsi que la diplomate avait tout les trois le contour des yeux blancs. Il lui sembla apercevoir des reflets bleu passer dans leurs yeux, mais le plus surprenant étaient leurs pupilles d'un noir éclatant. Rodney était de biais afin de pouvoir correctement guider Elisabeth pendant que les deux autres s'accrochaient au sac de la jeune femme.

- Ronon, combien sont-ils, _lui demanda John._

- J'en ai compté une trentaine mais je suis sur qu'il y en à plus, les sous bois bougent constamment.

- Le chemin vers la porte des étoiles est-il dégagé, _lui redemanda-t-il._

- Pour le moment, oui.

- Vous avez une idée, _l'interrogea Teyla._

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si ça va marcher.

- Vu la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, on ne risque rien d'essayer, lui proposa la diplomate.

- Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que Ronon se chargera de protéger nos arrières, Rodney vous vous occuperez d'ouvrir la route et de guider Elisabeth, Teyla et moi nous tiendrons son sac, et nous essayerons de protéger les côtés.

- Cela me convient colonel, déclara l'Athosienne.

- Comment comptez vous vous charger des côtés, lui demanda Ronon.

- Et bien je pense que Rodney et vous-même pourrez nous prévenir du danger, sinon il faudra que l'on se débrouille. Ce plan est risqué mais est ce que vous êtes tous d'accord ?

- Je crains que nous n'ayons pas vraiment le choix, lui répondit Elisabeth.

Les trois autres se contentèrent de lui répondre « oui »

Le scientifique quelque peu effrayé par ce qu'il allait faire, n'avait rien dit pendant l'explication de Sheppard, comprenant que c'était la meilleure solution. Il prépara son arme et prit la main que lui tendait le docteur Weir, c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que chacun était tendu. En effet, ils se retrouvaient souvent dans une telle situation mais c'était la première fois que trois d'entre eux se retrouvaient privés de la vue. Toutes le personnes présentes avaient préparé leurs armes excepté Elisabeth qui n'était pas armé et attendait qu'il donne le signal du départ.

- C'est parti, annonça-t-il.

Toute l'équipe se mit à trottiner, et elle arriva rapidement dans la forêt. Seulement leurs poursuivants remarquèrent leur tentative de fuite et se dirigèrent vers le chemin. La première créature qui l'atteignit stoppa à deux mètres de Rodney et celle-ci eu le temps de l'observer. Elle était habillée d'un simple pagne, ce qui laissait voir une peau de couleur grise ressemblant à de l'écorce, ainsi qu'une impressionnante musculature. A ses pieds et à mains elle avait des griffes vertes, sur sa tête poussait des lianes faisant office de cheveux, sa bouche fine était bien dessinée. Par contre elle ne semblait pas avoir d'oreille et de nez. Elle aurait pu paraître pacifique si ce n'est une lueur affamée dans ses yeux violets. McKay reprit ses esprits et la créature reçue une rafale en pleine poitrine, elle s'écroula devant ce dernier qui commençait à entrevoir une lueur d'espoir.

Les autres habitants de la planète ayant assisté au meurtre de leur congénère, s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes, mais leur instinct reprit rapidement le dessus. Ce que vit alors le scientifique lui glaça le sang. Leur physionomie changea totalement. Leur peau vira au rouge sang, leurs griffes s'allongèrent d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres et se noircirent, alors que leurs cheveux et leurs yeux rétrécirent et blanchirent. Mais le plus horrible dans tout ça, était sans nul doute leur bouche. En effet, celle-ci s'était ouverte dévoilant ainsi quatre rangées de crocs, une langue divisée en deux parties. Deux espèces de serpents rouges sortirent de leur tête à l'endroit où les humains avaient leurs oreilles, et sifflaient affreusement.

Cette vision écœura profondément le scientifique et il accéléra légèrement l'allure. Il tirait de plus en plus pour pouvoir dégager le chemin, et c'était de même pour Ronon qui guidait le colonel, et l'athosienne. Leurs chargeurs se vidaient rapidement mais de nouvelles créatures venaient remplacer celles qui tombaient.

Rodney concentré sur la route à dégager, ne vit pas la racine devant lui, trébucha dessus et tomba lourdement par terre sans tout de fois, entraîner la diplomate. Il eu beau faire vite à se relever, ils étaient encerclés. Chacun s'avait qu'ils ne pourraient pas tous les tuer, mais décidèrent de se défendre le plus longtemps possible.

Alors qu'ils allaient faire feu une chose étonnante se produisit. Les plantes qui avaient réagi lors de leur arrivée, se mirent à bouger leurs branches. Ces dernières se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers leurs poursuivants, et dès que la première branche atteignit une des créatures, elle l'attrapa fermement avant de la lancer en l'air. Lorsqu'elle retomba à terre, la plante la déplaça, mais n'ayant aucun mouvement, elle l'a délaissa. Puis elle s'occupa d'autres créatures. Ces dernières tentèrent de lutter seulement ni leurs dents, ni leurs griffes ne parvinrent à entailler l'écorce des branches. En moins de trois minutes, le sol fut jonché d'une centaine de cadavres. Le comportement des plantes étonna grandement le scientifique et le runner qui observait la scène en silence. Seulement leurs amis qui entendaient des bruits tout autour et ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait, commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Que se passe-t-il, les interrogea Elisabeth.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous l'expliquer, mais les plantes que nous avons vues à notre arrivée nous défendent, lui répondit-il.

- Comment ça elle nous défendent Rodney ?

- Et bien les créatures qui nous attaquent se font lancer dans les airs, avant de s'écraser au sol, comme des crêpes.

Tous les habitants à proximité ayant disparu, les plantes arrêtèrent de bouger et l'équipe décida de rejoindre la porte des étoiles. Une fois arrivée, Le scientifique composa le code d'Atlantis et ils passèrent la porte.

**_Rafikis :_** ce chapitre répond à ta question.

**_LooFelaqund :_** ce n'est pas grave si tu ne postes pas de reviews, moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est surtout savoir si ce que j'écris intéresse du monde.

**_Scratchie :_** Et voilà je poste la suite et pour les reviews, comme j'ai dit à LooFelaqund, ce n'est pas grave.

**_Lagentillefan :_** J'ai déjà connu ça.

Merci à tous je sais maintenant que j'écris et que ça intéresse du monde, je suis désolée mais j'ai reçu un message privé et je l'ai effacé un peu trop vite, alors si je ne peux pas répondre je suis vraiment désolée.

Je voulais aussi vous dire à tous que si jamais vous n'aimez pas quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je vais essayer de la changer.

Par contre je ne pendrai en compte que les personnes qui sont polie avec moi, sinon pas la peine de me le dire.


	7. Infirmerie 1ère partie

_**6) Infirmerie 1ère partie**_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Rodney demanda une équipe médicale pour Teyla, Elisabeth et John. Quand cette dernière arriva avec le docteur Beckett, ils furent surpris de découvrir que personne n'était blessé. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse poser une question le scientifique leur annonça :

- Ils ont tout trois perdus la vue.

- Emmenez ces personnes à l'infirmerie, _dit le médecin aux autres._

Alors que les trois amis étaient guidés ; Ronon, McKay ainsi que Carson les suivirent et ce dernier leur posa quelques questions.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ils m'ont raconté qu'ils s'apprêtaient à venir nous rejoindre quand ils se sont trouvés bloqués dans la pièce à cause d'une membrane, puis elle les a traversés et c'est à ce moment qu'ils ont perdus la vue, _lui répondit-il._

- Après leurs examens il va falloir retourner étudier ce temple, _annonça le médecin_. Cela me permettra peut-être de comprendre ce qui leur est arrivé.

- Malheureusement, cela risque d'être très dangereux, _l'informa le runner._

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien lorsque nous avons du partir, nous nous sommes fait attaquer par les habitants de la planète qui ont réussi à nous encercler. Nous devons notre survie à des plantes.

Beckett fut surpris par ce que venait de lui apprendre son ami. Mais il ne lui posa pas davantage de questions, étant arrivés à l'infirmerie. Les deux membres de SGA-1 s'assirent sur les lits afin de laisser les infirmières leur faire passer l'examen de retour de mission. De plus, il n'aurait servi à rien de demander au médecin de ne pas faire le contrôle de routine, au vu des récents accidents survenus à leurs trois amis.

Pendant ce temps, Carson s'occupait du docteur Weir, du colonel ainsi que de l'athosienne. Ces assistants et ces assistances leur firent passer de nombreux examens afin de voir si leurs états de santé n'étaient pas alarmants. Après trois quarts d'heure, il du se rendre à l'évidence que rien n'avait rien changé. Excepté leurs encéphalogrammes où il avait remarqué que certaines zones de leur encéphale étaient en activité alors qu'elles ne devaient pas. Il s'apprêtait à aller leur poser des questions, lorsque le colonel Caldwell entra. Ce dernier venait juste d'atterrir avec le Dédale et avait seulement été informé qu'Elisabeth, Teyla et John avaient rencontré des problèmes durant la mission. Il se dirigea directement vers le médecin.

- Docteur Beckett que leur est-il arrivé ?

- Ils ont tout les trois perdu la vue et pour le moment, je ne sais pas de quelle manière. Leurs examens sont quasiment normaux, sauf leurs encéphalogrammes, qui ont légèrement évolués.

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien de nouvelles zones qui restent encore mystérieuses pour nous autres médecins ce sont activées.

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie concrètement docteur Beckett, _lui demanda Rodney qui s'était approché avec Ronon._

- Franchement je n'en sais rien, _lui répondit le médecin_. Je pense qu'on serait mieux de demander aux personnes concernées, si elles remarquent du changement.

Les quatre personnes se dirigèrent vers le colonel qui venait à peine de terminer les examens. Celui-ci était assis sur un lit et patientait en attendant que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Même s'il entendit des personnes se diriger vers lui, il releva la tête et attendit de savoir à qui il parlait.

- Colonel Sheppard, je suis avec le docteur McKay, Ronon ainsi que le colonel Caldwell.

- Que me voulez-vous, _lui demanda John._

- Je souhaiterais savoir si vous avez senti un quelconque changement ?

- Pourquoi, _l'interrogea Elisabeth qui venait d'arriver, guidée par une infirmière et s'assit à côté de son ami._

- Je vais attendre que Teyla vienne, cela m'évitera de devoir recommencer mon explication une troisième fois.

- Je suis là, _lui annonça la jeune femme. Elle se plaça aussi à côté du colonel._

- Bien d'après les tests que vous avez passés, vous êtes en parfaite santé. Le seul changement, se situe dans votre encéphale, il y a de nouvelles zones qui se sont activées. Je ne sais pas ce que cela implique pour vous, la science n'a toujours pas découvert quelles capacités ces endroits actives. Voilà pourquoi je souhaite savoir si vous ne sentez rien de différent. J'aimerais aussi que vous me préveniez s'il y a quoique ce soit d'anormal.

- Vous n'avez rien trouvé qui expliquerait que nous soyons devenus aveugles, _lui demanda la diplomate._

- Malheureusement, pour l'instant nous n'avons pu en identifier la raison, _lui répondit le médecin attristé._

- Pour répondre à votre question, Carson je ne me sens pas différent par rapport à d'habitude excepté le fait que je ne vois plus rien, _lui dit le colonel._

- C'est pareil pour moi.

- Pour moi aussi.

- Très bien, mais je vous garde en observation cette nuit, afin de voir s'il n'y a pas de complications.

- Pourquoi ? Je me sens très bien, _répondit John qui n'appréciait pas du tout de devoir rester ici_.

- Colonel, c'est pour votre sécurité ainsi que celle du docteur Weir et de Teyla.

- Mais….

- John, vous resterez à l'infirmerie cette nuit et c'est un ordre, _lui annonça Elisabeth comprenant que c'était le seul moyen qu'il ne bouge pas._

- Très bien, _dit-il de mauvaise humeur._

- Bien, je pense qu'il serait préférable de les laisser tranquille, dit Carson tandis qu'il poussait les autres vers la sortie.


	8. Infirmerie 2ème partie

**_7 ) Infirmerie 2ème partie_**

Le colonel Calwell qui avait assisté tranquillement à la discussion, intervint alors, ne voulant pas quitter l'infirmerie sans avoir essayé quelque chose :

- Docteur Weir, il serait peut-être préférable que vous nommiez quelqu'un pour vous remplacer, le temps de résoudre le problème, _proposa Steven espérant ainsi pouvoir récupérer le commandement sur Atlantis. _

- En effet, mais je verrais cela demain, je préfère être reposé pour prendre ce genre de décision qui ne se prend pas à la légère, lui répondit-elle.Les dossiers peuvent attendre un peu.

- Très bien, je vais vous laisser et on se reverra demain.

Il partit suivit par Rodney et Ronon qui avait écouté la discussion. Carson quant à lui retourna à son travail laissant les trois amis seuls.

- Et bien il semblerait que le vautour se soit réveillé, _dit Sheppard amèrement._

- Qu'est ce que cela signifie, colonel, _lui demanda Teyla. _

- Sur Terre, on parle de vautours car ils s'empressent de venir récupérer tout ce qui pourrait leur profiter avant que d'autres ne le fassent, comme le colonel Caldwell, _lui expliqua-t-il. _

Le silence se posa sur le petit groupe et les deux jeunes femmes essayèrent de trouver les lits qui ne devaient pas se trouver très loin de celui sur lequel elles étaient précédemment.

Elisabeth se dirigeait vers celui qui étai du côté droit alors que Teyla allait vers la gauche. Lorsqu'elle ne pu toucher quoique ce soit pour se guider, elle commença alors à avancer prudemment en tenant ses bras devant elle afin d'éviter un obstacle et essayant de se souvenir de l'emplacement où se trouvait les objets avant son départ de mission. Seulement la diplomate marchait à petit pas et lui semblait que la distance séparant deux lits avait augmentée, à ce moment une image fleurit dans son esprit. La jeune femme pu clairement voir l'infirmerie, mai au lieu de la voir normalement, la pièce était noire et blanche. A ce moment elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son lit où elle s'allongea quant elle fut correctement installée, le flash disparut. Elle se dit que cela devait être un souvenir qui avait resurgit de sa mémoire et décida de n'en parler à personne tant que cela ne se reproduirait pas.

Pendant ce temps, l'athosienne était assise sur son lit qu'elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal à trouver et réfléchissait à sa situation. Ce que le colonel Caldwell avait précédemment dit lui avait rappelé qu'elle aussi avait la responsabilité de personnes. Teyla aurait tellement aimé être avec les siens, même si elle avait des amis sur Atlantis, la jeune femme se sentait plus confiante avec son peuple. Une image commença à prendre forme dans son esprit et elle pu clairement distinguer le continent, puis elle aperçue le village et enfin ses habitants. Elle observa ainsi pendant une minute les activités des personnes qu'elle pouvait voir. Enfin l'image se dissipa et le noir redevint entier.

Alors que ses deux amies faisaient face à des expériences étranges, John quant à lui tentait vainement de se reposer, seulement trop d'idées tournaient dans sa tête. Il essayait de s'imaginer ce qu'il deviendrait s'il ne pouvait recouvrer la vue. En effet, le colonel avait beau être optimiste, il se rendait compte qu'ils n'avaient que très peu de chance de pouvoir revoir un jour, surtout que Carson n'avait pu identifier la raison pour laquelle, ils ne parvenaient plus à voir. Après s'être retourné une fois de plus, il décida de sortir faire un tour et espérait ne pas se faire remarquer. Malheureusement pour lui, son lit rinça quand il se leva, ce qui alerta les deux femmes.

- John, où comptez-vous aller comme ça, _le questionna Elisabeth._

- Et bien je vais me promener, et parlez un peu moins fort s'il vous plaît, on à beau être dans un pièce isolée, les infirmières à côté risquent de nous entendre, _lui demanda-t-il._

- Colonel, le docteur Beckett nous a dit de rester ici, pour plus de sécurité, _répondit Teyla._

- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire toutes les deux que vous appréciez d'être ici, sans rien pouvoir faire.

Les deux jeunes femmes ressentaient elles aussi le besoin de sortir et ce sentiment ne faisait que grandir. Ils n'étaient pas ici depuis longtemps mais l'inactivité commençait déjà à leur peser. Ce sentiment était étrangement renforcé par rapport à d'habitude. La raison et la prudence les incitaient à ne pas sortir mais le besoin d'aller se promener était bien plus fort et c'est ce dernier qui l'emporta.

- Très bien, John je vous accompagne, _lui annonça la diplomate_. Vous venez aussi Teyla ?

- Bien sur, mais comment faire pour sortir sans se faire repérer ? Oh…..

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Teyla, _l'interrogea le colonel_.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas comment, mais je vois le chemin qu'il faut emprunter pour sortir sans que personne ne nous voit.

- Quoi, vous voyez de nouveau, _s'exclamèrent les deux autres à l'unisson_.

- Non, je le vois dans ma tête.

- Et bien maintenant on sait comment faire pour sortir d'ici, _dit l'homme_. On vous suit Teyla.

Ne voulant pas prendre conscience des nouvelles capacités de leur amie. Les deux autres commencèrent alors à avancer prudemment afin de la rejoindre. Au bout de quelques pas, Elisabeth remarqua qu'elle voyait la pièce, mais l'image était en noir et blanc, comme quelques minutes auparavant. John quant à lui distinguait les choses autour de lui. Il ne pouvait observer clairement ce qu'il y avait mais sa vision était assez précise pour ne pas percuter d'obstacles. Cela ressemblait fort au sonar que les animaux marins avaient développés pour se déplacer sans encombres. Au lieu de percevoir les objets ou les êtres humains, par rapport aux sons, il les percevait grâce à la chaleur que produisait chaque chose. Le colonel comprit rapidement que les deux plus fortes concentrations de chaleur provenaient de ses deux amies, et les plus petites venaient des objets et des murs qui les entouraient.

- Et bien, Teyla vous n'êtes plus la seule à pouvoir vous guider, _lui dit ce dernier_.

- C'est pareil de mon côté, _répondit Elisabeth_.

- On va pouvoir aller voir ce que donne nos nouvelles capacités, et si elles sont vraiment utiles. Carson nous a prévenu de l'informer des changements mais il vaut mieux savoir exactement à quoi elles servent, _se justifia John._

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la porte qui leur permettaient de sortir sans que les infirmières soient au courant.


	9. Conversation à distance

_**8) Conversation à distance**_

La première personne qui arriva à la porte fut bien évidemment Teyla, qui était la plus rapide mais, au lieu de l'ouvrir elle attendait devant. Lorsque ses deux compagnons, la rejoignirent, ne comprenant pas sa réaction, ils l'interrogèrent.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Teyla ?

- Et bien, il y a deux personnes qui sont de l'autre côté, _les informa-t-elle._

- Elles sont où précisément, _lui demanda le colonel_.

- Pour le moment elles, discutent à quelques mètres de la porte, le seul problème c'est quelles sont tournées vers nous. Et nous ne pourrons pas sortir sans se faire repérer, _lui apprit-elle._

- Très bien et bien attendons, qu'elles se déplacent, _leur répondit le docteur Weir._

Au bout de deux minutes d'attente la voie fut libre, et les trois amis purent sortir sans risquer de se faire repérer. Heureusement pour eux, les infirmières étaient passées les voir alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir. Ces dernières venaient vérifier, si ils avaient besoin de quelque chose et après avoir obtenu une réponse négative, elles étaient ressorties. Cette visite leur permettait d'aller faire un tour sans que leur absence soit remarquée aussitôt, et ils comptaient bien en profiter.

Les couloirs de ce côté-ci de la cité étaient quasiment déserts. Cette partie de la cité comprenait moins de labos, que le reste de la cité, et malgré le nombre important de pièces, le docteur Weir avait décidé de focaliser les recherches des scientifiques dans des endroits plus intéressant. Bien entendu, cette zone serait inspectée, mais pour le moment le nombre restreint de personne qualifiée pour cette tâche, ne permettait pas d'affecter du personnel à faire des recherches ici.

Seulement l'absence quasi-totale de personnes se promenant dans les couloirs arrangeait fortement nos trois amis, qui n'avaient pas particulièrement envie de retourner à l'infirmerie. Une légère euphorie les avait envahi, et avait peu à peu ôter les craintes qu'ils pouvaient encore ressentir. Les trois amis se promenaient ainsi dans les couloirs en utilisant les nouvelles capacités, qui leur avaient été données. Chacun essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Rapidement, Teyla qui avait la possibilité de voir au-delà du mur ou du couloir le plus proche, remarqua qu'en se concentrant plus fortement elle pouvait distinguer les personnes qui se trouvaient à une centaine de mètres d'elle. La jeune femme s'amusa ainsi à regarder les activités de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas particulièrement. Voulant tester autre chose, elle pensa à Rodney et c'est alors qu'elle le vit, il était dans son labo et semblait rechercher quelque chose d'utile puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de soulever les divers objets, ou papiers dans la pièce.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, et alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il tentait de retrouver, il releva la tête et devient blanc.

- Je commence à avoir des hallucinations, j'entends la voix de Teyla, _se dit-il, alors qu'il faisait une nouvelle fois le tour de la pièce_. Et puis cet objet de malheur, qui disparaît comme ça, alors qu'il était sur mon bureau en partant.

La jeune femme avait écouté le monologue de son ami, mais elle se demanda si il avait vraiment imaginé l'entendre, ou si le simple fait de ce questionner à son sujet n'avait pas permis au scientifique d'entendre sa question. Les nouveaux pouvoirs dont elle était pourvue, étaient étonnants mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure, car elle sentait que jamais ces derniers ne pourraient être néfaste pour elle. Ne sachant pas à quoi pouvait ressembler l'objet des recherches de son ami, elle se le demanda. A ce moment une imagé très nette fleurie dans son cerveau et elle pu enfin en voir l'aspect. Il était assez petit, un dizaine de centimètres de largeur, sur une quinzaine de hauteur, c'était plat et avait une couleur variant entre le bleu turquoise et le bleu foncé qui faisait ressortir les quelques touches. L'athosienne, observa alors plus attentivement le labo, et elle aperçut l'objet de sa recherche sous le bureau, dissimulé en partie par des papiers tombés. Et essaya d'en faire part à ce dernier.

Seulement, cela ne se passa pas comme la première fois puisqu'il ne sembla pas « l'entendre ». Elle réessaya une seconde fois, sans plus de succès. Alors Teyla, se concentra uniquement sur lui, et fit abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Et elle parvint enfin à lui parler :

**( parole de Teyla lorsqu'elle s'adresse à une personne à travers ses pensées)**

Rodney, l'objet que vous recherchez se trouve sous votre bureau, caché par quelques papiers.

- Ah, merci Teyla je le recherchais depuis cinq minutes, _se rendant compte qu'il venait de parler à son amie qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la cité, il s'assit brusquement sur sa chaise_. Mais qu'est ce que se passe, comment est-ce que je peux entendre sa voix. Je crois qu'il va vraiment falloir que je me repose.

**Mais non, Rodney vous n'avez pas des hallucinations, je vous parle vraiment dans votre tête mais je ne sais absolument pas comment j'y arrive,** _lui expliqua-t-elle_.

- Vous êtes sure que je ne rêve pas, lui demanda-t-il pour se rassurer.

**Oui, je le suis ; et avant que vous ne me posiez la question ces nouvelles capacités sont apparues il y a, à peine une heure alors je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire.**

- Très bien, je vais venir vous voir et en essayant un nouvel appareil ancien que je viens de trouver, cela permettra peut-être de détecter les changements et Carson pourra nous expliquer ce qui se passe.

**E****uh… Rodney, le docteur Weir, le colonel Sheppard et moi-même ne nous trouvons plus exactement à l'infirmerie**, _lui avoua-t-elle_.

- Comment, ça vous n'y êtes plus, le docteur Beckett vous a demandé d'y rester pour pouvoir surveiller votre état, et vous vous ne trouvez rien de mieux, que d'aller se balader dans la cité sans que personne soit au courant, _s'écria McKay quelque peu énervé_. Où êtes vous en ce moment ?

**Ecoutez Rodney, nous savons tout les trois que nous ne risquons rien, et en plus le docteur Beckett nous a clairement dit que nous étions en bonne santé, alors ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça.**

- Comment voulez-vous que je ne m'inquiète pas, vous êtes mes amis et vous vous découvrez d'étranges capacités, dont nous ne savons strictement rien, _lui répliqua-t-il_. Il serait plus sage de revenir à l'infirmerie.

**Docteur McKay, pour le moment nous n'y retournerons pas tout de suite, nous avons choisi de faire un tour puis après nous reviendrons, je vais vous laisser.**

Cette dernière se retira de l'esprit du scientifique et elle annonça aux deux autres :

- Le docteur McKay sait que nous ne nous trouvons plus à l'infirmerie et je pense qu'il va se dépêcher de prévenir les autres.

- Et bien que diriez-vous de voir ce dont nous sommes capables, en évitant les gardes, _leur proposa John_.

- Moi, je suis partante, colonel.

- Et bien que la chasse commence, _répliqua Elisabeth_.

C'est ainsi que nos trois amis, se firent plus discret et tentait de pousser leurs capacités pour voir jusqu'où ils pourraient aller.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté d'Atlantis.

- Colonel Caldwell, je crois que nous avons un problème, le docteur Weir, le colonel Sheppard ainsi que Teyla sont sortis de l'infirmerie et ne souhaitent pas y retourner tout de suite, _lui annonça Rodney_.

- Et bien c'est à nous de les ramener, _répliqua Caldwell_.


	10. Chasse à l'homme

_**9) Chasse à l'homme**_

Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que le scientifique avait prévenu Caldwell de l'escapade des trois amis, et ces derniers avaient déjà réussi à éviter deux patrouilles. Le colonel avait choisi de renforcer les recherches dans les endroits un peu plus reculés, en particulier les anciens labos, espérant tout de même qu'ils ne soient pas encore trop loin de l'infirmerie. Le seul inconvénient venait du fait que quasiment personne n'était au courant de toutes les possibilités de John, Elisabeth ou Teyla. Rodney avait évidemment prévenu le militaire que l'athosienne était devenu télépathe, seulement ce dernier ne l'avait pas cru, croyant que le scientifique avait imaginé des choses. Il ne s'était même pas demandé de quelle façon, McKay avait été prévenu. Le fait de ne pas croire les dires de l'astrophysicien, le pénalisait en partie, puisqu'il n'imaginait pas les nouvelles capacités dont étaient pourvus les trois amis.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de la cité, le petit groupe continuait de progresser en silence dans les couloirs. C'est ainsi qu'au bout de quelques minutes, le docteur Weir qui voyait comme une personne normale mais en noir et blanc avait remarqué qu'elle pouvait aussi entendre les pensées des gens qui l'entouraient. Heureusement pour elle, cela ne créait pas une cacophonie qui l'aurait certainement rendu folle. Dès que quelqu'un n'était pas trop éloigné, la jeune femme parvenait à percevoir ce à quoi elle réfléchissait. De plus elle avait découvert, qu'elle avait la possibilité de ne plus entendre certaines personnes pour pouvoir se concentrer sur d'autres. Grâce à cela, elle arrivait à informer ses deux amis de la présence « d'obstacles » sur leur chemin. Malheureusement, la linguiste n'arrivait pas à déterminer avec précision où se trouvaient ceux dont elle entendait les réflexions. Elle pensait qu'elle y arriverait certainement plus tard, mais pour le moment c'était encore trop récent pour en demander plus.

Le colonel Sheppard, quant à lui n'était pas en reste, en effet il arrivait grâce à sa vision qui s'était largement développée, à percevoir les gens qui se trouvaient au alentour. En général, la première chose qu'il parvenait à distinguer était les vibrations formées par les battements du cœur, puis il parvenait ensuite à voir ces personnes. Sa vision était assez précise et il pouvait ensuite indiquer où elles se trouvaient précisément.

La seconde jeune femme, elle utilisait aussi bien sa vision pour se projeter dans les différentes salles ou pièces à proximité pour savoir si il y avait du personnel qui s'y trouvait. Elle avait tenté de pénétrer les pensées d'autrui mais n'y était pas arrivé, l'athosienne avait seulement la possibilité de discuter par télépathie sans pouvoir lire dans les pensées.

C'est ainsi que John, se trouvait devant, Elisabeth au milieux prévenant dès qu'elle entendait quelque chose et Teyla derrière pour vérifier si personne ne tentait de les suivre. Et pour le moment leur système marchait à la perfection. Ce qui leur donnait un autre avantage dont ils n'avaient pas conscience, venait du fait que les détecteurs des anciens ne parvenaient pas à les repérer, que ce soit celui de la cité ou encore les petits. Cela leur permettait de se déplacer assez rapidement sans être poursuivit continuellement. Les équipes de recherche quant à elles devaient patrouiller consciencieusement dans tous les endroits qu'ils croisaient.

En ce moment ils se dirigeaient tout les trois vers les quartiers du personnel sachant parfaitement que personne ne penserait à venir les trouver à cet endroit. En effet, à cette heure de la journée la plupart des habitants de la cité travaillaient encore ou partaient se nourrir au mess. Connaissant très bien Atlantis, ils savaient quels couloirs emprunter pour rencontrer le moins de monde possible. Ils avaient décidé de rejoindre les quartiers de la diplomate, ayant appris par cette dernière qu'ils avaient été fouillés et qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'une seconde patrouille revienne vérifier l'endroit. Les trois amis espéraient ainsi pouvoir s'arrêter quelques instants, avant de repartir en direction de la salle de contrôle. Ils comptaient bien montrer au colonel Caldwell qu'ils pouvaient passer au travers du système de recherche de ce dernier afin de lui faire comprendre que chacun avait des possibilités qu'il ne fallait pas négliger, malgré le fait qu'ils aient perdu la vue.

Le seul inconvénient était la fatigue qui se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, ils avaient conclus que cela venait du fait que chacun utilisait une capacité qui venait d'apparaître, et cela demandait pas mal d'énergie pour apprendre à l'utiliser correctement. Après divers détours pour éviter des scientifiques ou des militaires, ils arrivèrent enfin dans les quartiers où ils pouvaient se reposer quelques minutes. Chacun trouva une place où s'asseoir et le petit groupe resta silencieux en somnolant à moitié.

Pas très loin de là, Rodney et Ronon patrouillaient eux aussi. Le scientifique avait décidé de partir les chercher et avait proposé son aide au colonel Caldwell, seulement ce dernier lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide et qu'il pouvait retourner à ses propres recherches. McKay avait protesté et lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était l'un des rares avec Ronon à connaître assez bien les trois « fugitifs ». C'est ainsi que les deux hommes se retrouvaient à rechercher dans les quartiers du personnel. Le runner pensait que c'était là que leurs amis se trouvaient. En effet, lui-même ne serait pas allé vers les labos sachant parfaitement qu'il y aurait plus de patrouilles dans ses secteurs.

Rodney avait parlé des nouvelles capacités de Teyla et il avait constaté avec surprise que son compagnon l'avait cru, ce dernier lui avait expliqué qu'il voyait tellement de choses étranges qu'une de plus ou de moins, ne l'étonnait guère. Tout deux se promenaient en silence dans les couloirs en faisant attention au bruit qu'ils pourraient entendre dans les quartiers, surtout que peu d'entres eux étaient occupés à cette heure. Ils étaient déjà passés dans les quartiers de l'athosienne ainsi que dans celui du colonel, et souhaitaient avoir plus de chance avec ceux de la diplomate. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils y parvinrent enfin et Ronon s'approcha en silence de la porte, en écoutant attentivement il entendit quelqu'un bouger, alors qu'il ne devrait y avoir personne. Il fit signe d'approcher au scientifique et ouvrit la porte.

John et Teyla se réveillèrent instantanément lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et ils virent leurs deux amis.


	11. Les excuses s'imposent

Pour ceux qui se demande, du ship est prévu pour la suite, mais je ne sais pas précisément quand cela va débuter.

_**10) Les excuses s'imposent**_

Il fallut quelques secondes au deux hommes pour s'habituer à la faible luminosité qui régnait dans la pièce. S'accoutumant peu à peu, ils entrèrent doucement dans l'appartement et aperçurent le colonel debout devant un fauteuil, Teyla était devant un pouf, alors qu'Elisabeth elle venait seulement de relever la tête du lit où elle était allongée. Ronon et Rodney décidèrent d'entrer davantage et de refermer la porte derrière eux afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec leurs amis sans que quelqu'un ne vienne les interrompre.

**-** Je crois que vous nous devez quelques explications, _commença le scientifique légèrement cynique_.

**-** Et bien Rodney, Teyla vous a raconté que nous nous étions rendu compte que de nouvelles capacités se développaient en nous et nous avons choisi de sortir pour comprendre ce qu'ils nous permettaient de faire et essayer de voir où les limites étaient fixés, _lui répliqua Sheppard_.

**-** Je sais que de nouveaux changements sont apparus mais est-ce une raison pour s'en aller de l'infirmerie alors que Beckett vous a conseillé d'y rester le temps de savoir si il y avait un quelconque danger pour votre santé. Mais vous avez préféré partir sans rien dire à personne et moi j'apprends que vous êtes partis vous promener dans la cité par Teyla qui me contacte par télépathie. Et en plus de ça le colonel Caldwell me tourne en ridicule prétendant que je deviens fou et que j'ai inventé la conversation que nous avons eu Teyla et moi, _s'exclama McKay_.

Un silence s'installa entre les cinq amis, le scientifique avait prétendu être plus touché par ce que Caldwell lui avait dit, que par le sort de ces amis. Chacun avait compris que c'était totalement faux. Ronon quant à lui n'avait bien évidemment montrer aucun sentiment mais il était lui aussi inquiet pour ses trois amis et ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider. La diplomate ne supportant plus la gêne qui s'était immiscé dans le groupe décida de parler :

**-** Ecoutez Rodney et Ronon je crois que l'on vous doit des excuses ainsi qu'à d'autres personnes. Nous n'aurions pas du partir ainsi sans que personne ne soit au courant alors que nous venons de subir un changement, ce n'est pas certes pas raisonnable d'essayer de s'expliquer ce qu'il nous arrive en se promenant dans la cité seuls. Je pense par contre que vous pouvez comprendre ce que nous avons ressentit quand nous avons sentis des changements s'opérer, et que nous avons souhaité savoir ce que nous pouvions faire. Vous auriez sans doute fait la même chose, _leur expliqua Elisabeth en souriant_. Rodney et vous aussi Ronon je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement et je sais que moi-même j'aurai eu la même réaction que vous Rodney et je vous comprend parfaitement, j'espère cependant que vous acceptez mes excuses.

**-** Excuses acceptées docteur Weir et éviter de refaire cela un jour, sinon je crois que je vais devoir ligoter le docteur McKay, _répondit le runner_.

- Je crois que moi aussi je vous dois des excuses à tout deux, _annonça l'athosienne_.

- J'espère que vous accepterez aussi mes excuses, _dit le colonel_.

- C'est bon je vous pardonne à tout les trois, _s'exclama soudain McKay_, mais à une condition.

- Que voulez vous Rodney, _l'interrogea John_.

- Et bien évitez de refaire ce genre de chose, je n'apprécie pas qu'une personne me prenne pour un fou alors que j'ai un QI largement supérieur au sien.

Cette réflexion fit sourire les cinq personnes (et oui même Ronon) et la tension présente disparut.

- Que fait-on maintenant, _les interrogea McKay_.

- Que pensez-vous qu'on montre à Caldwell ce dont on est capable avec nos capacités inventées, _leur proposa le colonel_.

- C'est une très bonne idée Sheppard, je vous suis, _répondit Dex_.

- Cela me semble être une très bonne idée colonel Sheppard, _répondit à son tour Teyla_.

- Oh oui, en plus j'ai oublié de vous dire on ne peut pas vous détecter et si on arrive à passer sans se faire coincer alors il sera bien obligé d'admettre que j'avais raison, _s'exclama Rodney enchanté de montrer à Caldwell qu'il avait encore toutes ses facultés_.

- Et bien, je vous suis, j'ai toujours eu envie de lui montrer ce dont je suis capable, _leur répondit la diplomate un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, une fois que tout le monde ce soit tourné vers elle pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait_.

Le petit groupe de cinq personnes se dirigea vers la sortie et une fois s'être assuré que la voie était libre, sortir dans le couloir avant de se diriger vers la porte des étoiles où ils espéraient bien faire une « surprise » au colonel Caldwell.

Les trois amis recommencèrent à utiliser leurs capacités pendant qu'ils tentaient d'expliquer ce dont ils étaient capables. Cette tâche n'était pas évidente puisqu'ils ne savaient pas comment ils parvenaient à percevoir ainsi certaines choses. Malgré cela leurs deux amis étaient très intéressés par ces dernières et essayaient avec eux de comprendre à quoi cela pourrait leur servir. Ils savaient tous que cela leur avait été transmis dans un but certain aussi bien pour faire avancer les progrès scientifiques ou peut-être aussi pour se défendre contre les wraiths. Il y avait de nombreuses possibilités mais ils ne pensaient pas au pire et se contentaient de se focaliser sur les possibilités qui leur avaient été données.

Rodney et Ronon avaient été prévenus qu'Elisabeth pouvait lire dans les pensées des gens mais cette dernière leur avait assuré qu'elle ne lirait pas dans leurs esprits. En contre partie elle leur avait demandé de ne rien dire à personne pour éviter que tout le monde ne soit au courant et que chaque personne ne se méfie d'elle. Ils lui avaient assuré qu'ils se tairaient. Ces dans une ambiance détendu que le petit groupe arriva près de la salle de commande. Jusqu'ici ils n'avaient rencontré personne, ils avaient réussi à éviter des petits groupes de scientifiques qu'ils avaient facilement contournés.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le bureau du docteur Weir mais par la porte qui permettait de sortir sans passer obligatoirement par le centre de commande.


End file.
